In the course of making immunogenic constructs to raise an antibody response to nicotinic compounds, such as nicotinic structures and analogs, it would be useful to provide chemical structures to present the nicotinic structures and analogs to cells of the immune system. However, such chemical structures are lacking in the art. Therefore, what are needed are compositions and methods that provide chemical compounds, compositions, and related methods that provide chemical structures to present the nicotinic structures and analogs.